The Fourth Sting
by TheScarletWanderer
Summary: Not all is as it seems. Which is something Kubo had learned at an early age, yet now she finds herself in this new place. A place of warriors and ninja, of the kind hearted and pure evil. Now she strives to make a mark on this world, all the while not blinking. For then, our hero would surely parish.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I neither own or claim the brilliant made worlds of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto, or Travis Knight's Kubo and the Two strings. Now that is said, let us begin._

Prologue

* * *

"Incoming!"

Was the only warning that was given before a projectile collided into the deck of the ship. Deckhands scrambled to assess the damage and many of them grabbed the wood supply to patch the hole that was suddenly there before more water leaked through.

The captain of the vessel sighed; this was not how he wanted the evening to go, but he understood that not all days or nights on the sea would be smooth sailing. If only the sea didn't call him so young, then maybe he would have had less of a headache on his hands tonigh-"Captain!"

"What?!" He shouted back in great annoyance of his disrupted thoughts.

"Captain you have to see this! It's what we found... Come quickly." The sailor replied.

"Fine. You've adorably convinced me! This better not be a waste of my time." The Captain replied and made his way towards the circle of his men staring down at something in the recently new hole on his ship. He shoved most of the shocked crowed out of his way, "What are all you so easily _distracted _about?! Better not be like the time you pulled that last little fire stunt! If so, you all will be worked to death by an inch of your liv-" He came to a stop abruptly.

Their captain paused and stared with mouth agape, "Oh…"

In the hole, on the last floor of his ship was a dark-haired woman laying bruised and battered. She seemed peacefully unaware of the puddle of saltwater lapping at her frame. The water was tinted crimson. Her blood, he quickly realized.

"By all the bloody lands of the nations... Get the medic!"

The captain then quickly pointed to the closest available sailor. "You! I want you to put a bottle of the strongest in my quarters, it's far too late in the evening to be dealing with women failing from the sky! Before we know it, it'll be raining cats and dogs!"

"Aye Captain!" The voices of the men replied in unison. Then they scampered about like ants to work. So focused were they, that none took notice of the unnatural shimmer of moonlight.

Things were finally set in motion…

* * *

_Well, this is it! I wanted to write something but couldn't quite bring myself to do so. Until now that is, my elder brother dearest has inspired me. So, here it is. A start of a first fanfic to test the waters of my writing capabilities. _

_I wish all splendid happy reading, _

_Sincerely,_

_ScarletWanderer.  
_


	2. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I neither own or claim the brilliant made worlds of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto, or Travis Knight's Kubo and the Two strings__._

Chapter One

* * *

"_Awake little one." _

Kubo startled awake grasped the side of her face. Dreaming was altogether unpleasant and would leave a phantom lingering feeling under her eyepatch. The dreams had become more painful since she awoke on that boat surrounded by its crew. It was most definitely unwanted, but apparently unavoidable now that she was _here._

Wherever _here_ was, that is. It was surely not her homeland for it didn't quite look the same, things were more colorful, and the air smelled different.

There was also a different kind of thrilling feeling, it was stronger. And unfortunately, everywhere.

'Ah, very _different_ indeed,' She mused and then reached over to gather her satchel containing the last few items she had. This trip had been unexpected, as most trips went for her. Hence why, she always carried what little she had of value on her. Though to others they'd be considered pointless knick-knacks.

She laughed when she had remembered the shocked faces of the captain and crew with her unnaturally fast recovery, they could have sworn her legs were broken. And when she told them she wanted to be dropped off _there,_ after she had pointed at a random shoreline. The crew had promptly gasped and told her that they were only four days sail from the nearest village.

She only laughed and pointed to the same spot again.

A twinkle appeared in her eye when the crew had offered to give her their only map, she didn't have the heart to take it from them and told then that the pull of the stars would be her guide. That statement really received some puzzled looks. For their kindness, she secretly made sure they'd make it to their destination safely with a quiet blessing.

As for being dropped off at a random point. She really couldn't help it; her wandering routine had really done a number on her. She'd been living it for quite some years.

She shrugged to herself, old habits were hard to break sometimes. And honestly, she wasn't up to visiting a village when she could take her time learning the land herself.

She knew very well how to live off her own.

But what kind of challenge would be learning to live off an entirely new one be? What dangers lay ahead? The stars _here_ already started to favor her.

She grinned; she was going to take advantage of this marvelous opportunity.

Adventure lay ahead! And hopefully some future supplies too, for her beloved blade needed some tender care. But for now? A bath in that stream close by seemed like the best decision.

She quickly brushed the dust from her clothing and moved onward, for that was the only course to take.

* * *

"Hashirama, are you to tell me that you didn't complete that paperwork I gave you six days ago?!"

His brother was mad. Wait, not mad…

"The deadline has already ended! Now weapon production is going to be on a salted snail's pace, we needed those specific metals! _You, Hokage _are _going _to finished it! And _I_ am going to be watching over your shoulder the _whole_ way."

No. He was spitting _mad_. Which was much worse…

His precious baby brother was a workaholic _sadist!_ Hashirama tried to think of where he failed his brother in life to deserve this cruelty. And came up completely blank, he was _innocent!_

"I'm waiting." Tobirama spoke glaring murderously at Hashirama, who had just sunk into his little puddle of depression. Tobirama wanted to groan but didn't. He, Tobirama did not groan in frustration, unlike his wonderful example of an older brother. It was quite frustrating when Hashirama became this way, like a child throwing a tantrum. Which really put into question how he had made it out a strong ninja and survived the feuds in one piece, much less became Konohagakure's leader.

Tobirama had given it up and blamed it on being an impossible mystery, one that in all his life of knowing Hashirama, still didn't make any logical sense.

But back to the point, if he thought that he could get away with hiding behind his little shield of childlikeness and make him do the paperwork, he was sorely mistaken.

He opened his mouth again to reprimand his _mature _older brother. Only to be interrupted as the door burst opened and the guard outside announced, "Uchiha Madara, Hokage-sama."

Madara made his great entrance into Hashirama's office, long unruly hair, creepy eyes, overly large gunbai and brooding presence. Seems nothing was unusual about Madara today.

A small tick mark appeared on Tobirama's face, while a gleeful expression filled Hashirama's. He was finally saved from this unjust and undeserving punishment! Well, almost…

"I came to discuss a trifle matter on a progress report." The Uchiha said, then continued. "It seems a Senju skipped out on a few slight details on the report while writing it. Unfortunately, I was not able to correct it before he turned it in and made a _fool _of himself."

The _cards _were placed on the table, it was soon time to make a move.

"Unfortunately Uchiha, Hokage-'sama' has some other _delayed_ important pape-" Tobirama started speaking his boring grownup gibberish nonsense.

Now was the time to _strike!_

"Coincidentally! Madara and I, agreed to a sparring match the other day and we both agree it's supposed to take place about…." Hashirama paused slightly for a few moments in his interruption, clearly trying to come up with an ending sentence on the spot, then promptly burst into sudden action, "About, _Now!_ Tell me about your report _problem_ on the _way _my friend_!_"

Hashirama tackled the unsuspecting Uchiha at full speed and quickly went flying through the window. Leaving his baby brother behind.

Tobirama stared at the spot his brother once stood not two seconds ago, then glanced at the huge piles of unfinished paperwork; Paperwork that was not so subtlety left for him to do.

Oh yes, his brother was going to _pay. _He would show no mercy. But before he could give chase, the door burst open again, revealing a panting tired guard.

"Sir! Hokage-sama was seen kidnaping Uchiha-sama while diving out the main window."

Tobirama groaned in frustration. Then paused.

Quickly realizing what he did, he groaned again.

* * *

_Yay! I was waiting to update this next week, but since I already finished it early. Why not post it? It's going to be interesting to see where this story takes me. Barely a chapter in and the characters were already forming defiant personalities of their own. Sheesh, no one told me that writing would take a life of its own. I can only sit back in amusement and keep writing._

_But for now, I bid those reading an excellent day or evening._

_Sincerely,_

ScarletWanderer.


End file.
